Yami,el espíritu del bosque
by Chiyo Asakura
Summary: Yugi es un chico que siembra árboles en los bosques sin razón alguna, pero resulta herido por unos bandidos, dándole la oportunidad de conocer a los lobunos, pero para todo esto, hay alguien que quiere el poder de los lobunos, sin darse cuenta, se ve involucrado en una guerra donde la destrucción de la misma Tierra se verá envuelta,deberá decidir en donde esta su lealtad.
1. Chapter 1

(n/a) : nota del autor

-"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

**-**itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

Espero que les guste. XD

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Yami: El espíritu del bosque"**

**Capítulo I: "Encuentro Zorruno" **

Un joven de cabellos en punta tricolor, de ojos inocentes color púrpura, de pantalón azul con bolsas a los lados, una remera blanca y una playera negra, de estatura pequeña, caminaba por el bosque, con una plantita en sus manos, en su cintura llevaba una cuchara de madera con tierra.

—verás que aquí si crecerás muy bien –dijo el joven contento

Pero en lo que iba platicando con la plantita, no se dio cuenta de que se adentraba mucho en el bosque. Vio un buen lugar para la plantita, sacó su cuchara de su cinturón y comenzó a cavar un agujero, luego puso la plantita y la sembró. Al terminar, se sentó enfrente de ella y puso sus manos sobre ella. Cerró sus ojos y un pequeño brillo rodeó a la plantita, que la hizo crecer un poco más. Luego retiró sus manos y sonrió satisfecho.

—con esto crecerás bien y darás muchos mangos –dijo el joven

—en lugar de estar haciendo estupideces, deberías ya tener listo nuestro dinero –

Varios hombres rodearon al chico, este solo se levantó a asustado.

—Te dijimos hace tres días que debías de tener nuestro dinero, nos debes mucho y si no quieres que tu pequeña granja se vaya al caño... –reía maliciosamente el jefe del grupo de hombres, de aspecto corpulento, de cabello negro grasiento y ropas desgastadas

—pero si apenas hace una semana me prestaron las diez monedas de oro –dijo el joven molesto

—Nosotros te prestamos el dinero y te dijimos que te lo pediríamos cuando yo quisiera, enano –el jefe del grupo sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón

El joven vio con temor aquella arma, para luego ser agarrado por dos hombres que le habían rodeado. Sin esperar a nada, le apuñalaron en el vientre, sacó el cuchillo de la herida y luego lo puso en el cuello del joven quien apenas había podido soltar un grito por el dolor. El jefe tomó la bolsa de dinero que estaba amarrada a la cintura del joven, riendo maliciosamente junto a su grupo.

—Debo de cobrar un poco más por haberte prestado el dinero, Yugi –el jefe lo volvió a apuñalar, esta vez en el pecho –feliz viaje al infierno –

Soltaron a Yugi y este cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, mientras se desangraba. El grupo se alejó de aquel lugar, dejando a su suerte al pobre joven de ojos violetas. Este ya no podía ni enfocar su vista, sentía como su vida se iba, moriría en ese bosque, manchando la tierra con su sangre. Llorando quedó inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le observaba.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Sentía el olor a hierbas y el cuerpo entumecido, mientras que algo húmedo cubría su frente. Con dificultad y cansancio, abrió los ojos para ver a una anciana de aspecto gentil, con orejas de zorro. Esto si lo dejó boquiabierto, al sorprenderse se movió mal y se resintieron sus heridas, la anciana le acomodó de nuevo en la cama de madera y paja en donde descansaba.

—Tranquilo, aún no cierran tus heridas –le habló serenamente –tienes suerte de estar con vida jovencito –

— ¿Quién es… usted? –habló con dificultad, el cansancio le comenzó a ganar

—Soy Zaphyra, la curandera de los lobunos –dijo la anciana mientras tomaba una taza de madera con un líquido tibio, para dársela a Yugi — ¿y tu jovencito?

—Yugi Mouto, hijo de Solomon… gracias… por ayudarme –agradeció a la anciana por sus atenciones

—oh no jovencito, quien te encontró fue mi nieto, el te trajo para que te ayudara –Zaphyra con una cuchara comenzó a darle de beber a Yugi para que no se levantara y se abrieran las heridas –a él agradécele

—yo solo pasaba cerca –

Yugi dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba un joven con un aspecto de unos dieciocho años, de cabellos negros largos en forma de estrella, con mechones negros cayendo en su rostro, con orejas negras largas de zorro, sus ojos eran serios y de color carmesí, de piel blanca y movía sus dos colas de un lado a otro, igual de negras que su cabello y orejas. Vestía con una camisa blanca semi abierta sin mangas, una pantaloneta negra y botas negras altas, casi llegando a la rodilla, pero con cinchos, dándole un toque bastante tétrico. Yugi solo cerró sus ojos, mientras dejaba que el cansancio le dejara soñar.

—Gracias abuela –dijo el joven desde la puerta –se ve que aún no esta bien ¿verdad?

—es un jovencito fuerte, y ya resistió a lo peor, ahora solo es cosa de que descanse…. Pero dime ¿Cómo es que lo encontraste? Y ven a sentarte conmigo

—los conejos y los pájaros me habían hablado de este chico que visitaba a diario nuestro bosque, pero lo extraño es que no cazaba nada, sino que venía a sembrar árboles con frutos, desde hace mucho que lo hacía, además de que… de alguna forma, todo lo que sembraba crecía rápidamente, y ellos estaban agradecidos ya que había mas comida para todos, en fin, me causó intriga el joven, pero solo un par de veces le vi mientras me escondía entre la maleza, siempre con la misma rutina, habían veces que les cantaba o hablaba animadamente, pero hace una semana, me enteré de un grupo de bandidos que llegaban a matar humanos cerca de nuestro territorio, y fui a investigar, pero llegué tarde ya que este chico ya había sido apuñalado varias veces, vi como le dejaron a su suerte –el joven zorruno suspiró –le tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a llamarle para que despertara, pero no hubo modo y te lo traje –

—Ya veo, me causa intriga este pequeño, y por lo que me dices… pues no se ve que sea mala persona –Zaphyra suspiró pensativa –bueno, cuídalo mientras voy por unas medicinas

—Claro abuela –dijo el joven mirando detenidamente al joven que dormía –me pregunto… ¿Cuál es tu intención con el bosque?

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Yugi despertó de nuevo, se encontraba desorientado y eso le confundía demasiado. Sintió como una mano cálida se posaba en su mejilla para luego posarla sobre su frente. Enfocó su vista hacia la izquierda, viendo al joven que había visto antes, el de aspecto de zorro o lobo. Este solo esbozó una sonrisa, aliviado de ver al joven abrir los ojos.

—has tenido una mala noche, muchacho –el joven comenzó a hablar mientras cambiaba el pañuelo por otro que estaba húmedo y frio. Yugi resintió un poco el toque frío del pañuelo pero al poco tiempo le trajo alivio.

—aún tienes fiebre, pero no como anoche –el joven se estiró mientras rugía levemente como zorro –mira que pensamos que ya ibas a morir

—Creo que los he preocupado mucho –comenzó a hablar Yugi –muchas gracias, yo… —

—ni lo agradezcas, y tú solo preocúpate en recuperarte ¿si? –

Yugi asintió levemente, para luego preguntarle su nombre.

—Soy Yami, un lobuno de este bosque –dijo seriamente –y ¿el tuyo?

—yo soy Yugi, mucho gusto en conocerte –dijo Yugi sonriéndole

Luego de eso, los dos se quedaron callados, Yugi se limitó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción que solía cantarles a sus queridos árboles, eso le tranquilizaba en momentos inoportunos. Yami escuchó atentamente, se le hacía conocida la melodía, pero no podía recordar de donde. Era cierto que la había escuchado antes por Yugi, pero esa melodía le hacía recordar algo más antiguo.

—por cierto… ¿Por qué plantas árboles en el bosque? –preguntó Yami haciendo que Yugi parara de tararear

—pues… es más por un deseo… —dijo Yugi sin querer detallar sus acciones

—Oh el pequeño Yugi ya se ha despertado –entró Zaphyra con un joven rubio de aspecto lobuno, de cola dorada –mira Joey, este es el chico de quien te hablaba –

—Ohm ya veo –dijo Joey acercándose con confianza –hola, mucho gusto soy Joseph, pero todos me llaman Joey –

—Mucho gusto –dijo Yugi

—Veo que el cretino de Yami si te ha cuidado –Joey comenzó a molestar a Yami quien solo se limitó a gruñir –jeje era broma, ya sabes –rió nervioso al ver la reacción de su amigo –por cierto… ¡que suerte tienes! Mira que te apuñalen y te dejen abandonado y luego ser encontrado…

— ¡Joey! –Exclamó Zaphyra molesta –se mas respetuoso –

—No se preocupe, no… —Yugi no terminó la oración, se levantó de sopetón ya que había recordado lo del incidente y su granja, pero se mareó y cayó en los brazos de Yami, quien le miraba enojado — ¡mi granja! ¡Esos tipos ya debieron venderla! –

Yami solo le recostó de nuevo, para luego sentarse. Joey veía preocupado al pequeño.

—era por eso que te atacaron ¿no? –preguntó Zaphyra consternada

—En parte, les debía dinero pero había sido para poder costear la semilla para la cosecha, pero ya se las iba a pagar pero esos son… unos salvajes –dijo Yugi apesadumbrado

—Podrás recuperarla, pero primero descansa –dijo Yami poniéndose de pie –Joey, acompáñame, iremos a ver esa granja

— ¿sabes en donde es? –preguntó Yugi sorprendido

—Claro, los pájaros la visitan a menudo, dicen que les dejas bayas –dijo Yami sonriéndole

— ¿hablas con las aves? –preguntó aún mas sorprendido

—por supuesto, nosotros somos los guardianes de los bosques y lagos, y nuestra habilidad es comunicarnos con los animales –explicó Yami con orgullo

Yugi abrió los ojos emocionado, no imaginaba que ellos fueran los guardianes de tan bellos bosques. Yami y Joey salieron de la cabaña, Zaphyra se quedó con Yugi.

—por cierto amigo –habló Joey — ¿Por qué ayudas a un humano? Digo, se supone que son nuestros enemigos eternos –

—porque él es un humano especial, no sé porque pero por alguna razón comenzó a cuidar el bosque hace unos cuatro años, por él hay mas alimento para todos los animales –explicó Yami con su semblante serio –nunca vino a cazar nada, simplemente traía pequeños árboles para sembrar, y de alguna manera, siempre los colocaba en donde hacía falta –

—Ya veo –Joey estaba pensativo –pero es extraño ¿no? Cuidar del bosque y sus habitantes, pero… —

— ¿verdad que no dudas de él? –dijo Yami viéndole

—por mi habilidad, pude ver que es un alma buena, su espíritu está sin mancha, y eso ya es mucho que decir, la mayoría de los humanos ha matado ya, aunque realmente me parece extraña su actitud con el bosque, aún cuando no dude de su persona –explicó Joey –lo que si me enfureció fue al saber la historia de cómo lo encontraste, me lo contó Zaphyra

—fue un acto cobarde de ese tipo –dijo Yami con cierta furia –todo un grupo de matones solo para robarles el dinero –

—Los humanos son destructivos, sino recuerda que le hicieron hace dos años al bosque de Kerith, fue complicado revivir a los árboles quemados y a los pobres animales que la Madre Natura se tuvo que llevar –

—es cierto, pero bueno –Yami escondió sus orejas y colas con un chasquido, por arte de magia –ahora le debemos un pequeño favor al muchacho –

Joey hizo lo mismo y siguieron andando por el bosque. Mientras, Zaphyra se levantó a preparar un poco de te para ellos dos, mientras sacaba de un cajón pétalos de alguna flor lila. Yugi solo observaba.

—Por cierto pequeño Yugi –dijo Zaphyra cambiándole el pañuelo, notó que el pequeño ya no estaba con fiebre — ¿te gusta este bosque?

—de hecho, me gusta todo lo que conlleve a la naturaleza, es tan hermosa, y este bosque… con el lago que comunica al inmenso mar… —Yugi comenzó a recordar todos los lugares que había visitado, y realmente el que se había ganado su aprecio era el precioso bosque en donde se encontraba en ese momento

—por ello siembras arboles y cuidas a los animales ¿no? –inquirió Zaphyra curiosa

—en parte, pero es como cuidar el bosque –Yugi hablaba con sus recuerdos aún presentes –no me gustaría verlo destruido, y si puedo ayudar a que esté mejor y haya alimento para todos… pues… eso me hace sentirme… útil –

— ¿Útil? –Zaphyra le vio más de cerca –pero no me pareces un inútil, la verdad –

—no me malinterprete, Señora Zaphyra –corrigió Yugi –quiero ayudar para que el bosque crezca y no se pierda por ningún motivo –

—Son ideales extraños para un humano –Zaphyra no saciaba su curiosidad por el joven

—Lo sé, todos me lo han dicho –rió nervioso Yugi –pero eso es lo que me mueve a hacerlo –

—Bueno, me alegra que nos ayudes –dijo Zaphyra sirviendo el té–ya que a veces no nos damos abasto para protegerlo –

— ¿les atacan a menudo? –preguntó Yugi preocupado

—no siempre, pero hay que estar alertas –le dio su té y Yugi comenzó a beberlo despacio, estaba caliente –por ahora descansa y así te recuperarás bien

Yugi asintió y bebió el te, pensativo ante las preguntas de Zaphyra.

—por cierto, señora Zaphyra –habló Yugi tras formular su pregunta — ¿Por qué me cuidan? Es decir… yo se los agradezco y todo, pero ¿Por qué confían en mi?

—comprendo el porque de tu pregunta –suspiró Zaphyra –siendo humano, debíamos de haberte dejado en el bosque o por lo menos sacar tu cuerpo a las afueras del pueblo –Yugi tragó saliva –pero nos has ayudado casi que en secreto, y eso es algo que todo el bosque te agradece, por ello confiamos en ti, porque a través de esos pequeños detalles vimos tu verdadero ser… o sea tu bondad

Yugi enrojeció y se limitó a beber el té, mientras Zaphyra sonreía satisfecha con la reacción del pequeño.

Yami y Joey ya estaban fuera del bosque y estaban caminando hacia la pequeña granja de Yugi, guiados por un pequeño colibrí, llegaron. Se escondieron entre la maleza y observaron lo que sucedía. El grupo de bandidos que habían apuñalado a Yugi estaban saqueando la granja, robándose la semilla que había dicho el pequeño, y de paso, comenzaron a quemar los árboles de manzanas y duraznos que tenía en una arboleda pequeña cercada. Por impulso, Yami corrió hacia el grupo, seguido de Joey.

— ¡Que carajos están haciendo! –Exclamó Yami enojado — ¡quemando y robando!

—Que te importa, niño –dijo el cabecilla del grupo –váyanse o aquí mueren

—Eso es lo que tú crees, pero no nos iremos hasta que devuelvan todo lo robado –amenazó

—De todas formas esto no tiene dueño –dijo el jefe chiflando para llamar a sus camaradas –mátenlos, no podemos dejar que ellos sepan lo que estamos haciendo

Sin esperar a nada, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se lanzaron hacia los dos, quienes les esquivaron sin problemas. Yami arremetió contra dos, dejándoles inconscientes. Joey de una patada mandó a volar a uno, quien cayó sobre los demás. El jefe sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón y les lanzó varias tajadas que evitaron sin sudar. De un solo golpe le fracturaron el brazo al jefe y lo lanzaron junto a sus camaradas.

— ¡deja en paz estas tierras o morirán en nuestras manos! –amenazó Yami

— y eso si que me daría gusto hacerlo –Joey se tronó los dedos con malicia

Sin mediar palabra, se fueron del lugar despavoridos, como si hubieran visto al mismo demonio. Joey y Yami como pudieron, apagaron el fuego de los árboles y partes de la casita que estaba en medio del terreno de la granja, donde sembraba Yugi. Los árboles no se pudieron salvar, pero la semilla estaba intacta y la llevaron al pequeño granero. Cerraron todo y luego se regresaron al bosque, contentos de haber logrado lo que querían.

—menudo lío por un humano ¿no? –dijo Joey animado

Yami asintió contento. Ya estaban a mano con el pequeño humano misterioso, pero más que un favor, era una ayuda que le daban ya que aún no se recuperaba, y no era para menos, apenas llevaba tres días en ese estado. Pero no importaba, el tiempo que le tomara recuperarse, valdría la pena investigarle y de alguna forma, convivir con él, pero no solo se trataría de eso, sino de saber sus verdaderas intenciones con su hogar: el bosque de Zaferthy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos!

Una nueva historia comienza, es ahora cuando Yami es un ser (sobrenatural si lo quieren ver así) que protege los bosques junto a su manada, y que además, al encontrarse con el pequeño humano Yugi, pues… se abrirán las brechas del destino y…muchas cosas vendrán. Jeje

Yami en este caso, tiene el cabello negro por completo, pero eso se explicará el porque más adelante.

Una nueva historia sale del baúl de mis cd's, luego de haber terminado con "Lazos de sangre" pues no tenía decidido que historia lanzaría (es que no me decidía, tengo muchas a medio escribir… y debía poner una muy buena XD), pues… Lazos de sangre, luego de tanto tiempo que estuve escribiéndola, pues siempre queda uno añorando esa historia. Pero….ya he pasado esa etapa y ahora vengo con esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, que es un poco fuerte, pero luego entenderán porque comencé de esa forma. Agradezco todo el apoyo por la historia anterior y espero recibir ese apoyo en esta historia, sino ya saben, me pueden arrojar tomates, piedras, ect. (ya alguien lo hizo jijiji XD) muchas gracias y que la musa les acompañe.

Yane!


	2. Chapter 2

(n/a) : nota del autor

—"blando" –pensamientos de los personajes

—itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: La historia se ubica en el siglo XIV y XVI, Edad Media. No todo el contexto histórico de la edad media es tomada, solo en sí la época, por la falta de tecnología y otros datos relevantes para la historia.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Yami: El espíritu del bosque"**

**Capítulo II: "La Villa de los lobunos de Zaferthy"**

Ha pasado una semana luego del incidente que casi mata a Yugi, este se ha recuperado notoriamente, y más por los cuidados de Zaphyra. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa, desayunando unas manzanas junto a la anciana, cuando Yami y Joey entraron con cestos llenos de plantas medicinales. Los dejaron en la mesa y vieron a la anciana mientras extendían sus manos sin decir una palabra. Ella solo les vio enojada.

-¿no ven que estamos desayunando? –se quejó Zaphyra

-el pequeño desayuna –habló Joey saludando a Yugi –y tu no, así que es buen momento de pedir eso –

Yami asintió serio, Zaphyra solo rodó los ojos fastidiada. Les dio a cada uno una bolsita de tela, quienes la abrieron inmediatamente para pasar a comer su interior. Yugi alcanzó a ver que eran unas bolitas rosadas, porosas y raras. Yami le extendió un par de bolitas a Yugi, este solo las vio curioso.

-son bolitas de frutas secas –le explicó Yami –Zaphyra las hace para la reina, pero por algún trabajo que le hagamos nos da de estas

Yugi las probó y las sintió en la gloria, eran dulces y tenían sabor a naranja con mora. Además, que parecían haberlas hecho de pan. Yami sonrió al ver la cara de gusto del pequeño, se había ganado ese apodo porque tenía el tamaño de un niño de once años, aunque desconocían su edad, eso suponían. Pero no era por molestarlo, sino una forma de identificarlo y de aceptarlo entre su manada, según le habían explicado a Yugi. Zaphyra siguió tomando su té.

-por cierto anciana…. –Joey dudó al ver la mirada asesina de Zaphyra al llamarla anciana –ehhm… Zaphyra, señora de los tés –bromeó

-antes de que mates a Joey –habló Yami –quería que nos dieras permiso de llevarnos al pequeño a dar una vuelta por la aldea –

-no hemos hablado con su majestad para… -

-ella ya sabe de la presencia de Yugi –interrumpió Yami educadamente –y quiere verle en persona

-pero queremos mostrarle la villa antes de la audiencia con su majestad –dijo Joey emocionado

-de todas formas se lo llevarán sin mi permiso… -contestó Zaphyra molesta

-claro –hablaron los dos con cierta picardía

-como ves, estos dos son unos críos cretinos –se dirigió a Yugi –pues… ¿quieres ir con ellos? Aunque creo que sería mortal, sería mas tranquilo tirarse de un acantilado que irse con ellos y arriesgarse a morir en sus manos

-¡Oye! –exclamaron los dos ofendidos, Yugi solo rió asintiendo a la pregunta

-pues… vayan, pero si regresa con un rasguño, les haré beber de mi elixir –amenazó con malicia Zaphyra

Yami y Joey tragaron saliva, recordando la última vez que habían bebido ese "elixir"

-lo cuidaremos muy bien –Joey se colocó de espaldas a Yugi, arrodillándose, este solo le vio confundido

-es la mejor forma de viajar, asi no harás esfuerzos –comentó Yami

Yugi se subió a la espalda de Joey, este se levantó sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¡no pesas nada! Pareces una pluma –bromeó Joey

Luego de eso, los tres salieron de la cabaña de Zaphyra, comenzando a caminar por el bosque. Yugi veía con atención los detalles de ese lugar, los árboles estaban rebosantes de hojas verdes, como los animales corrían por el bosque sin inmutarse por la presencia de los lobunos. Yami le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, como expectante a ver algo raro en el pequeño, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mismo.

-¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Yugi

-no, nada –Yami vio hacia otro lado

-por cierto Yugi –Joey le habló -¿no se preocupará tu familia ahora que pasaste la semana con nosotros?

Yugi suspiró, no le agradaba el tema pero ya que había preguntado.

-no tengo familia –

-¿No tienes? –dijo Joey sorprendido, Yami solo escuchaba

-solo tenía a mi abuelo cuando yo nací, mi madre murió durante el parto, pero mi abuelo murió cuando tenía siete años y pues… por ello tengo la granja ahora –

-pero ¿los humanos no tienen por regla que debes de estar acompañado de alguien mayor que tu? –preguntó Yami

-por mi caso, decidieron no llevarme con nadie –

Yami se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta mas coherente.

-mis vecinos me cuidaron y me ayudaron un par de años con las cosechas de mi granja, ya cuando me valí solo para todo, ellos dejaron de ayudarme en ello, pero por lo menos podía venderles mi cosecha –Yugi volvía a sumergirse en sus memorias –en ese tiempo, el Sherif de la aldea era una persona noble, y tendía a ayudar cuando podía, cosa rara ya que ellos suelen ser malos -

-comprendo –

-aún asi debe de ser pesado ver todo tu solo –dijo Joey –el trabajo de campo es pesado

-lo sé, pero he podido apañármelas solo –sonrió Yugi satisfecho de si mismo, ya que por ello podía disfrutar de muchas cosas

-pero ahora nos tendrás a nosotros –soltó Joey de repente, dejando un poco pasmado al pequeño –podemos ser tu familia lobuna –bromeó Joey

-yo no te lo aconsejo, Joey es un glotón y capaz se come tu cosecha-bromeó Yami

-¡oye! –reclamó Joey –ve quien habla, si andas sacándole las bolitas a la anciana

-claro que no, solo le ayudo y ella me recompensa –se defendió Yami

-ya dejen de alegarse, niños –

Joey y Yami pararon, Yugi pudo ver a una muchacha lobuna, de una cola color café, cabello café y orejas del mismo color. Sus ojos eran de color azul, llevaba una blusa sin mangas blanca, con detalles dorados, una falda café a las rodillas con cortes a los lados, se veía que llevaba una pantaloneta negra debajo, con botas altas negras. Ella se acercó para ver a Yugi, movió sus orejas sorprendida.

-es un humano, ¿Qué…? –habló la lobuna

-es una historia muy larga, ahora vamos a ver a su majestad –dijo Yami cortante

-asi que quítate Tea, estábamos muy a gusto sin tu presencia –dijo Joey con cierta molestia

-ni he hecho nada y ya me echan –habló la lobuna Tea ofendida –lárguense si así lo desean

Sin dirigirles la mirada, se fue por el lado contrario a ellos. Les preguntó el porque habían actuado así con ella.

-ella solo busca como espiar y dar chisme a su majestad del comportamiento de todos –se quejó Yami indignado –ella no hace nada mas que hablar como idiota

-la vez pasada nos delató, y todo porque andábamos rondando el área de Nerfty, que es la zona de frutos silvestres, cosa que no nos correspondía cuidar, pero la anciana nos había mandado a traer frutos de ahí –dijo Joey

-tuvimos que permanecer de pie por tres días –Yami masticó una maldición para Tea –por ello la evitamos constantemente –

-¿Por qué será tan vengativa? –se preguntó Yugi

-porque ella nació sin un don en especial –habló Yami con suma seriedad –verás, todos nacemos con un don que nos caracteriza, además de hablar con los animales, que todos podemos hacerlo, pero ella está resentida por ese hecho, por ello molesta a los demás

-ya veo –dijo Yugi sintiendo algo de compasión por la muchacha –no debería de molestar a los demás por ello, debería de desarrollar sus otras habilidades y no enfocarse en ello

-eso porque tu te superas a ti mismo –vio a Yugi un momento –pero ella se enfrasca en ello

-dejemos de hablar de ella, me está dando náuseas –bromeó Joey fingiendo vomitar

-¿hasta donde vamos? –preguntó Yugi

-hasta la villa, ahí verás nuestro modo de vida –le contestó Joey animado

-será fascinante –dijo Yugi emocionado

-no lo creo –susurró Yami mordiéndose el labio

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntaron los dos

-nada –dijo rápidamente

Terminaron el sendero que les llevaba en línea recta a través del bosque y luego salieron al final de una pequeña colina, donde en medio de ese enorme bosque, estaba la aldea de los Lobunos. Tenían chozas de madera, las calles amplias, pequeños puestos donde cambiaban artículos de todo tipo, cualquiera pensaría que se trataría de una pequeña aldea de humanos, con la excepción de que sus habitantes eran mitad lobo, mitad humano. Los tres bajaron la colina, Yugi sonrió nostálgico, para luego suspirar con cierta alegría escondida.

Al pasar por la entrada y las primeras casas de la villa, todos voltearon a ver como un Lobuno se atrevía a llevar a un humano en su espalda, muchos voltearon sus rostros indignados del espectáculo que estaban presenciando, otros murmuraban cosas inteligibles, Yami solo se limitó a empuñar las manos, le estaba molestando demasiado la actitud negativa de su propia gente. Pero en cierta parte, ellos no tenían toda la culpa, los humanos habían destruido sin piedad y quiera que no, llevar un humano hasta ese lugar, casi que podrían llamarle traición.

Joey por su parte, iba muy tranquilo, inclusive seguía platicando con el pequeño Yugi. Este si estaba bastante incómodo, aunque parecía divertido por toda la situación.

Llegaron hasta una choza que estaba en medio de la aldea, incrustada en las partes de la raíces de un gran árbol de tronco grueso, tan grueso que parecía que la casa era una pequeña raíz del propio árbol. Yugi no se sorprendió de aquel árbol, es más, lo admiró como si le viera algo nuevo, cosa que extrañó a Yami. Solicitaron la audiencia con la emperatriz, y ellos entraron a la pequeña choza, donde estaban dos guardias cumpliendo su turno.

Al entrar, la pequeña choza tenía varios taburetes y sillas, en forma circular. No había adornos de ninguna clase, salvo una pequeña ventana falsa. Al fondo, había otra puerta, donde esta se abrió dando paso a los visitantes.

Al cruzar la puerta, se vieron iluminados por la misma luz de la habitación, estaban dentro del árbol y dentro de él había un amplio salón donde convergían distintas áreas, a los lados, había escaleras de caracol que ascendían hasta en cielo. Tenían barandal de rosetones y enredaderas con rosas talladas en madera. Una lobuna de aspecto gentil, les dirigió hasta las escaleras, les dijo además que debían de ascender hasta la última habitación, ahí se encontraba la emperatriz esperándoles.

Sin rechistar, comenzaron a subir. Yami le fastidiaba por completo subir las escaleras, parecían eternas, y no era para menos, el árbol medía por lo menos unos cuarenta y cinco metros de altura. Joey le comentaba a Yugi que este árbol había nacido como semilla base para toda la naturaleza, eso cuando crearon el mundo y le dieron vida. Aparte de eso, le contó sobre el espíritu de la Tierra, quien cuidaba y renovaba cada cierto tiempo todo el lugar, pero que también los había creado con el fin de que la Tierra nunca se perdiera, y más por la destrucción que había hecho el hombre siglos anteriores y en el ahora que es aún peor.

Luego de tanto escalón, subieron hasta última habitación, que era el salón del trono respectivamente. Joey bajó a Yugi y luego entraron.

Al fondo de la habitación, estaba una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello dorado largo hasta la cintura, con mechones largos cayendo a cada lado de su rostro; sus ojos color azul cielo, que reflejaban la sabiduría ancestral de su tierra, su gente, su propia experiencia. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado en la cintura con lazos dorados, botas blancas, sus orejas eran de color gris, y sus cuatro colas del mismo color que se movían en un compás perfecto. Ella se bajó de su trono y se acercó a ellos, Yami y Joey se inclinaron ante ella, pero Yugi se les adelanto; llegó hasta ella e inclinó un momento su cabeza en señal de respeto. Ella solo rió al verle, sin esperar a nada, ella lo abrazó con euforia, Yugi le correspondió entre risas. Yami y Joey se quedaron con la boca abierta, exageradamente sorprendidos.

Ella se separó para verle de pies a la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-ya era hora que regresaras –comentó la emperatriz

-te prometí que volvería, no iba a dejarte sola de nuevo –contestó Yugi con una sonrisa

Los otros dos sorprendidos, dejaron caer su quijada pasmados. Y las sorpresas nunca se acaban, pensó el pequeño divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos:

Muajajajaja! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Intrigante ¿no? Yugi conoce a la emperatriz… bueno ambos se conoce, pero… ¿Por qué? Muaja! Esperen al siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que estará llena de sorpresas.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, no saben la alegría que me dio al ver que aquellos que me siguieron con mi primer historia de Yugioh!, siguen esta historia que apenas comienza, y mas personas que les ha gustado, y eso realmente me levantó el ánimo.

Disculpen si los hice esperar, pero la U me tiene atosigada y ahora me quite tres clases ya que el ritmo de vida junto al trabajo y el estudio no me dejan descansar y ya me pasó factura mi cuerpo por eso XDD. En fin, cuídense, coman sano y lean mucho jiijiji espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: La historia se ubica en el siglo XIV y XVI, Edad Media. No todo el contexto histórico de la edad media es tomada, solo en sí la época, por la falta de tecnología y otros datos relevantes para la historia.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Yami: El espíritu del bosque"**

**Capítulo III: "Detalles de una Dudosa Procedencia"**

La expectación crecía a cada momento, los dos involucrados habían olvidado por completo a los espectadores de un secreto a voces que pronto sería revelado, si eso lo decidía el momento. Yugi y la emperatriz hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos, emocionados de verse nuevamente, queriendo ponerse al día de todas sus aventuras diarias. Pero un sonido parecido a una tos seca los sacó de su mundo. Ellos voltearon a verles, al principio, curiosos, luego dudosos de cómo proseguir. Los nervios se dejaron venir.

—Esto si es extraño –habló Yami esperando una respuesta coherente, en ese momento no le importó como le hablaba a su emperatriz

—Creo que me he emocionado demasiado –susurró para sí misma, pasándose una mano por la frente –Me alegra conocerte humano

Los tres tambalearon ante el comentario tonto de la emperatriz. No se explicaban porque quería ocultar algo tan evidente con eso. Yugi rió nervioso.

—En fin, me alegra verte de nuevo, por cierto ¡He estado preocupada por ti! Cuando me hablaron que estabas gravemente herido, sentí morir –hablaba rápido y con nerviosismo reservado –Pero veo que sigues con tu buena suerte

—Yo no lo llamaría suerte –Yugi suspiró intranquilo –Si no hubiera sido por Yami, no estaría aquí

—Te lo agradezco, Yami Arlentio –le abrazó de repente, descargando su tensión y agradecimiento, Yami quedó estático, ella regresó a su lugar, un poco avergonzada

—Si no le molesta contestar, mi Señora –habló Yami ignorando lo que había pasado —¿Desde cuando se conocen?

Joey solo negó con la cabeza, por primera vez no era imprudente y deseaba mantenerse al margen de los asuntos de su emperatriz, aún cuando la curiosidad lo estuviera carcomiendo lentamente, pero ya que Yami había hablado, tenía buena oportunidad de calmar sus ansias por esa información. Esperaba que ella no se negara a contestar, cosa que no pasó. La emperatriz vio a Yugi antes de hablar, quería confirmar su autorización, no es como si fuera el secreto de la inmortalidad, pero era un asunto demasiado personal para ambos. Al recibir el asentimiento del pequeño, ella inició su relato.

—Por lo visto no hay remedio, en fin. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando mi pequeño amigo tenía cuatro años, en las tierras altas de los Silfos, caminaba para acudir a la asamblea de los cien años, en eso, oí gemidos y me pareció buena idea de ir a ver, aún cuando fuera peligroso. Para no hacerles larga la historia, me encontré con él, quien lloraba mientras intentaba sacar su pie de una raíz de la cual estaba atorado. Tuve que cortar la raíz para sacar su pie, en eso me abrazó asustado, diciéndome que había un mounstro rondando, pero no había nada. Le pregunté por su madre, pero me dijo que no tenía, al final opte por llevármelo. Fue difícil que me dijera en donde estaba su casa, y me sorprendí mas cuando me di cuenta que estaba cerca de estos bosques, esa vez los ancianos se molestaron conmigo al verme llegar con un humano en brazos, pero para mi mala suerte no podía faltar a la reunión. En fin, al terminar lo llevé a su casa y se lo entregué a su abuelo. Pero me quedaba tan preocupada que lo iba a visitar en cuanto podía, jugaba con él y al final le tomé aprecio al pequeño hasta que nos convertimos en amigos

—Pero ¿Por qué Yugi dijo: que le había prometido que volvería y que no le iba a dejar sola? –Yami les miró serio, intentando ver a través de ellos, no le gustaba las mentiras

—Oye, estas hostigándoles con tus preguntas –le susurró Joey, pero se calló al ver la mirada fría de Yami

—No calmaré mas tus dudas, Arlentio –habló severamente la emperatriz –Estás siendo insolente

—La vinculación de un humano con la realeza es clara una violación a las reglas, mi Señora –habló Yami con malicia

—Reglas creadas para romperse, por un bien en común –soltó seria

—Eso si no afectara la seguridad de su pueblo –la emperatriz le vio molesta –Pero usted es bondadosa, sé que no lo haría si no hubiera un motivo muy fuerte de por medio, aún cuando oculte información, hay cosas muy obvias, y una de ellas es la dudosa procedencia de su amigo

—Odio tu astucia, Arlentio –Yami sonrió sin burla –Ahora retírense, esperen afuera en casa de Yamileth, díganle que van de mi parte, ella les dará algo que beber

—Pero Zaphyra nos matará si no le llevamos nosotros –alegó Joey algo preocupado por su cuello

—Yo llegaré con Yugi, ahora retírense –

Yami sonrió satisfecho, salieron ambos del lugar. La emperatriz tomó de los hombros a Yugi, le vio preocupada, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía como empezar.

—Sophy yo –Yugi calló al ser interrumpido

—Necesito saber algo antes de todo. Dime ¿En donde está tu madre? –

Mientras tanto, Joey y Yami caminaban hacia la casa de Yamileth, el primero comenzó a regañar al segundo, había ido demasiado lejos.

—Tengo mis razones –soltó molesto –No tengo porque explicar mis acciones

—Me tienes que explicar porque actuaste con tanta insolencia, no entiendo porque te molesta el hecho de que haya secretos de parte de ellos

—¿Acaso no tienes dudas del porque de repente conoce a nuestra Señora?

—Claro que las tengo, pero no iría a ese extremo, ya sabes que yo confío en que las cosas se revelan a su tiempo –No admitiría que estaba emocionado con saber sobre ello, pero estuvo mal enfrentarle de ese modo solo por saciar su curiosidad

—Además, intuyo que él tuvo que ver con la restauración del bosque con el incendio de hace tres años –deseaba ver su reacción, cosa que logró

—¿Escucho bien? –Joey hizo el ademán de limpiarse el oído derecho —¿Cómo crees que el haría algo semejante? ¡Ese fue el poder de la misma Tierra! Además ¡Él es un humano! –exclamó Joey, comenzando a llamar la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí

—¡No grites! –exclamó Yami molesto –No debí decirte nada

—Ahora me cuentas tus teorías, señor de los curiosos –habló con sarcasmo, este solo le gruñó

La emperatriz caminaba de un lado a otro, pensativa ante lo que le había contestado Yugi. Este se había sentado en una silla, tratando de calmarle, pero parecía que solo le aumentaba su preocupación.

—No puede ser, pensé que solo eran rumores –no podía lidiar con la noticia, había sido mas de lo que había pensado desde el principio –Estamos en problemas

—No estás en problemas, yo lo estoy –de nuevo fue reprendido por la mirada de la emperatriz

—Siempre hemos sido "nosotros" Yugi, no me vuelvas a excluir de tus problemas –amenazó

—¡No voy a ponerte en riesgo! Mira que él ya intuye muchas cosas, y creo posible que averigüe pronto todo –intentaba hacerle reaccionar, pero con esa cabeza dura que era

—Eso ya no me importa, pero hay que hacer algo antes de que él intente

—¡Ni lo digas! –exclamó Yugi interrumpiéndola —¡Deseará destruir todo! ¡Y no sólo que apenas conocí a tu raza! ¡No quiero que nadie muera! –sus sentimientos de frustración afloraron en su interior, sin poder, sin nada, no podía evitar la tragedia

—¡Así como tú fuiste mi fuerza, ahora yo soy tu fuerza! Evitaré esta locura, verás que si –le tomó de las manos, dándole su confianza y apoyo, recordando como él la había socorrido tiempo atrás, no lo dejaría solo

—Muchas gracias Sophy –Yugi suspiró intentando calmarse, el encontrarse de nuevo con ella había sido algo milagroso

—Por ahora, recupérate, y luego mandaré por ti para que vivas aquí –Yugi negó con su cabeza frenéticamente —¡No quiero que…!

—¡Soy un humano Sophy! Te causaré muchos problemas, aún mas de los que ya tienes, yo iré a la casa de mi abuelo, he estado bien desde hace mucho tiempo –suplicó Yugi, Sophy replicó pero él no le dejó continuar –En eso Yami tiene razón, tu gobiernas este lugar, debes de poner el ejemplo

—En todo caso, puedes quedarte con Zaphyra, ella se queda sola mucho tiempo y esos dos a veces no se aparecen por misiones que cumplen para mi

—La visitaré a diario, pero no te prometo quedarme, aún cuando ella esté a las afueras del pueblo, ya que tengo una vida como humano

—Lo sé, pero para el invierno, te quedarás con ella, no quiero que pases solo esa época –sonó como a una orden, aunque ella no quisiera decirlo en ese tono

—Esta bien, pero al menor problema me iré de regreso –Sophy sonrió complacida con el trato, por lo menos ya estaría mas tranquila

Yami y Joey tomaban licor de caña, en vasos de madera. Estaban afuera de la casa de Yamileth, sentados en el suelo. No habían hablado desde que habían entrado y salido. Yami solo se centraba en beber despacio, a sorbos pequeños, disfrutando del sabor de su bebida. Joey tomaba el último sorbo, para luego jugar con el vaso haciéndolo girar en el suelo, mojando con pequeñas gotas la tierra.

—¿Qué ganas averiguando los secretos de los demás? –soltó Joey de repente, haciendo escupir a Yami lo que estaba bebiendo

Yami le vio molesto, pero no le contestó. Se limitó a terminarse su bebida. En eso, llegaron Yugi y la emperatriz con ellos, de una vez los mandó de regreso con Zaphyra, ya que Yugi aún estaba débil y no debían de cansarle demasiado. Joey de nuevo le subió a su espalda seguido de Yami. Ella regresó a sus labores, ellos a la salida del pueblo.

—¿Disfrutaste tu visita, pequeño? –preguntó Joey animado

—Mucho, gracias por traerme hoy aquí, fue grato verla de nuevo –sonrió Yugi agradecido

—Pues aquí ella manda, así que no nos quedo remedio –bromeó Joey

Joey y Yugi platicaron durante la primera mitad del camino, Yami solo se limitó a escucharlos. No podía evitar esa curiosidad de saber, y más cuando las acciones del pequeño y los hechos que le rodeaban le volvían un objeto enigmático, y no pararía hasta saber. Tenía un leve presentimiento de peligro hacia él, le había salvado, le había ayudado, pero con todo lo ocurrido había perdido cierta empatía hacia él.

Suspiró pesadamente, debía de meditar bien las cosas, no podía dejarse llevar por su instinto y su curiosidad, a tiempo que reflexionaba volteó a ver al pequeño, quien dormía en la espalda de Joey. Este le avisó.

—Me di cuenta hace un poco cuando ya no me respondió –rió Joey –Aparte, esperaba que ya hablaras, que aburrido eres

—No tengo porque entretenerte

—¡Que actitud tan mala tienes! –actuó con drama Joey, fingiendo molestia –desde que se despertó esa ansiedad por descubrir no se que cosa no has hecho nada mas que enfrascarte como idiota

—Esta bien, dejaré de lado esto por el momento –Yami iba a continuar, pero se detuvo en seco curioso de lo que veía

Joey también paró para ver como unas esferas de luz les comenzaron a rondar, al instante se juntaron para formar una pequeña niña de diez años, de ojos rojos, cabellos en llamas y un vestido hecho con hojas de árboles. Ella les vio muy seria, pero corrió a su lado, asustándoles. Estos se apartaron pero ella no lo permitió. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de Joey, viendo a Yugi dormir. Ella esbozó una sonrisa al oírle pronunciar el nombre de la emperatriz en sueños, le acarició la cabeza en un toque febril y casi materno, para luego silbar al aire, en tonos de campanas y risas emitidas melodiosamente, era increíble oírle.

De repente, se oyeron risas que provenían de los árboles, mas bien como si los árboles rieran entre susurros alegres, danzantes con el viento. La niña se colocó frente a ellos, colocando sus manos entre su cintura, su cabello ondeó ferozmente.

—Cuídalo bien –habló viendo a Yami, queriéndole intimidarlo –y tú, cuídalo de él

Los dos quedaron anonadados, ella sonrió con malicia. Con un chasquido, se volvió pequeña, del tamaño de la palma de la mano, con alas. Desapareció entre el viento que pasó velozmente. Ellos solo siguieron con la mirada como desaparecía, para luego verse sorprendidos de lo sucedido.

—¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?! –exclamó Joey anonadado

—No estoy seguro –habló Yami dudoso –De lo que si estoy seguro es que él no es un humano normal

Vieron al cielo intrigados, intentando entender el mágico encuentro de la risa del bosque.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Primero el conocer a la emperatriz, luego el encuentro con esa pequeña niña y Yami sin control con tal de descubrir el misterio que rodea al humano, Yugi. Muchas preguntas, muchas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.

Lamento la demora tan extrema que hice esta vez, el problema radica en que no tuve inspiración para escribir este tercer capítulo, y mas porque este es un punto clave para seguir en la trama, si me vieran, lo repetí catorce veces, hasta que produjo este resultado. Es corto, pero espero que les guste y que les haga sacar conclusiones. Los demás capítulos estarán pronto, como dije, este cap fue el problema, y de nuevo siento la demora.

Gracias a: Yuue, (vi el informe y me alegra haber mejorado en algo, con lo de los guiones me disculpo, perdí el papelito donde tenía anotado para el guión mayor, gracias por tus palabras), Alice2Nekoi (como que no calmare tus dudas en este cap, sorry ''XDD), DarkYami Motou (mm… ya quiero ver que dices de este cap medio enredado), 3liiza luniita (see Tea… la odiaras mas, pronto. XDD, me alegra que te gustara el cap), Guest (ya esta la conti, calientita XD), Bastet Yugi Motou (jooo si que la detestas… ''XDDD, no te preocupes, pronto desearas entrar en la historia y ahorcarla XDD, y creo que no calme tus dudas también XD)

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que me sigan en el siguiente capítulo, donde veremos que Tea puede llegar a los extremos.

Sin mas que decir, solo que feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos. Byeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: La historia se ubica en el siglo XIV y XVI, Edad Media. No todo el contexto histórico de la edad media es tomada, solo en sí la época, por la falta de tecnología y otros datos relevantes para la historia.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Yami: El espíritu del bosque"**

**Capítulo IV: "Conocimiento de una Existencia Creada"**

—Eso fue extraño –habló Zaphyra mientras meditaba en lo que le habían narrado del suceso de la niña

Joey y Yami esperaban una respuesta coherente de lo que había pasado, tomando té. Habían llegado para solo contarle lo sucedido a Zaphyra, no entendían lo que pasaba y realmente necesitaban una explicación para no volverse locos. Al final, Zaphyra rompió en risas, desconcertando a los chicos.

—Lo que han visto ha sido un hada, tontos –habló más calmada –y es increíble que protejan a este pequeño niño

Los dos asintieron con sus palabras, viendo instintivamente al pequeño Yugi, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama. Las preguntas comenzaron a rondar la cabeza de Yami, quien no desaprovecharía para calmar sus ansias. No entendía como un hada tenía de protegido a un humano, encima ellas no se dejaban ver ni por los lobunos, para ellos era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro de ese tipo, todas las situaciones estaban encajándose hacia un solo punto: él no era humano.

—En todo caso, ¿Qué tan importante es él en el mundo de las hadas? –soltó Yami sorprendiendo a los dos –¿No será más bien que él no es un humano?

—Eso explicaría del porque la emperatriz se preocupa por él como si fuera un hermano –comentó Joey

—Hay cosas en las que no deben meterse, chicos –soltó de repente –Si no han querido revelarlos, es mejor que se aparten de su propia curiosidad

—Pero Zaphyra ¡No podemos dejar las cosas así! –exclamó Yami molesto

—¡Por Kami Sama! ¡Ya basta! –se levantó golpeando la mesa con sus manos

El aludido ni siquiera la miró, salió furioso de la cabaña. Joey suspiró mientras Zaphyra trataba de calmarse.

—Creo que tú sabes algo, verdad ¿Joseph? –comentó Zaphyra tras unos minutos de silencio

—La verdad no, pero quiero respetar el hecho de que la amistad de ellos dos sea secreta

—Me alegra que actúes por primera vez de esa manera –soltó de manera burlona

—¡Hey! Puedo ser un buen chico

Zaphyra siguió bromeando con Joey, mientras que Yugi se había volteado como dormido para poder abrir los ojos y sentirse preocupado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que tenía que irse y pronto, pero su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente rápido para cicatrizar heridas. Esperaba tener el tiempo para regresar o tendría que arriesgarse a irse sin que nadie lo notara. Con estos pensamientos, volvió a dormirse, necesitaba recuperarse por completo.

En otra parte, Yami caminaba pensativo por lo sucedido. No era del tipo de persona que se pelearía con una anciana con el fin de probar su teoría. Su obsesión era clara, pero odiaba los secretos, sentía que eso podría provocar un regreso al pasado que tanto detestaba recordar: La guerra de los demonios.

Unos días después, Yugi se despertó temprano. Ayudó a Zaphyra a limpiar aún cuando esta le había mandado a descansar. De alguna manera, buscaba ser útil, como se lo había enseñado su madre. Cuando comenzaba a pensar en ella, comenzaba a extrañarla aún más, la nostalgia comenzaba a inundarle.

Zaphyra se dio cuenta de su estado y le preguntó que le pasaba. Él solo le aclaró que no era nada, no deseaba compartir ese dolor que llevaba, ya que conllevaba a involucrarlos en un problema familiar. Él se aseguraría de librar todo solo, ya había perdido demasiado y no podría volverse a poner de pie con algo más. De repente, Zaphyra le preguntó su edad.

—Trece años –comentó Yugi

—Sí que te ves pequeño –bromeó –Y cuidando de un terreno tu solo es demasiado

—es un trabajo que me gusta y lo aprecio –habló esbozando una sonrisa

—Buenos días –

Los dos se voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz. Era Tea quien atravesaba la puerta y saludaba con la cabeza en señal de respeto. Zaphyra le dio una canasta.

—Por favor, tráeme flor de lis y chi, tengo que hacer medicina –le mandó Zaphyra

—Por supuesto –Tea agarró la canasta y quiso partir, pero Yugi le detuvo

—¿Qué quieres humano?

—¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó

—Pequeño, en tu estado no es recomendable… —habló Zaphyra intentando persuadirlo

—No soy buena compañía, niño –habló fríamente

—No hablaré si es el caso, pero quiero ir contigo –insistió Yugi

Tea rodó los ojos, fastidiada. No entendía porque quería ir con ella, no le había dado motivos para agradarle, menos para que le hablara como si se tratara de una charla para conocerse mutuamente. Al final, no se negó, Zaphyra no confiaba en Tea, así que les recomendó que tuvieran cuidado. Yugi brincó feliz, se alistó y salió junto a ella hacia las orillas del lago de Esprent, donde crecían las flores que tanto necesitaba Zaphyra. En el camino, ninguno de los dos hablaron, pero ella se le quedaba viendo cada cierto tiempo, hasta que no soportó el silencio y le preguntó cuál era su nombre.

—Soy Yugi, es un gusto caminar a tu lado –contestó sinceramente

—Aún eres un niño –comentó mas para sí misma que para él

—Ni tanto, mi estatura no me ayuda –bromeó Yugi –tengo trece años

—Una buena edad –sonrió Tea –dime ¿Por qué quisiste acompañarme?

—Deseaba conocerte, aún cuando no me hablaras en todo el camino

—Insisto ¿Por qué?

—Porque me pareces conocida –respondió el pequeño viéndola –Y agradable

Tea enrojeció, volteó hacia el otro lado, le estaba complicando la existencia. No había de haber aceptado andar con ese niño, pero tendría que dejarle claro que no podía andar con él como buenos amigos ni nada parecido, evitaría a Zaphyra con tal de no encontrársele.

—No deberías de hablar conmigo, ¿Acaso ese par de idiotas no te comentaron sobre mi?

—Me hablaron de ti, pero quise saber más

—No es bueno para ti, pueden pensar mal de ti

—Importa más él porque de tu actitud hostil –le habló serio, parando a mitad del camino

—Si te digo, tú me contarás tu secreto, porque no me creo que seas humano –dijo sin tapujos

—¡Hecho! –Yugi estiró su mano emocionado, para sellar su trato

Tea se le quedó viendo impactada, ¿Acaso no le importaba el mantenerse en secreto? Pero si eso le liberaba del niño, pues así lo haría. Estrechó manos con el pequeño, quien solo rió emocionado.

—Sigamos caminando, te diré mi secreto –suspiró Tea

Los continuaron caminando, mientras Tea comenzaba a narrar su historia. En otro lado, Yami y Joey regresaban de haber inspeccionado los terrenos de los enanos, habían ido a pedir ayuda a su emperatriz para exterminar a las ratas gigantes de las tierras de los topos, quienes se habían comido sus alimentos. Joey iba emocionado, le encantaba patear a las ratas y mandarlas a volar, Yami lo miraba innecesario, pero era una manera poco efectiva de exterminarlas. Eran mas plaga que ayuda.

—Vamos por el pequeño, quiero contarle sobre nuestra aventura –comentó Joey acelerando el paso

—Calma, ya llegaremos –Yami solo rodó los ojos, fastidiado

Desde la visita de la emperatriz no había vuelto aparecer en la casa de Zaphyra, evitaba al pequeño con tal de investigar un poco más, pero no lograba descifrar el enigma que le rodeaba. Y estaba cansado de ello, no soportaría una semana más en esa negativa. Joey se percató de la mirada de su amigo, ya no le extrañaba su comportamiento, sabía sobre su obsesión, pero no trataría de persuadirlo, era imposible. Era tan terco como una mula.

Llegaron a la casa de Zaphyra, quien limpiaba una olla con un cepillo. Joey preguntó por el pequeño, cosa que ella le contestó. Los dos se pusieron pálidos al recibir la información, Yami solo salió sin despedirse, no entendía del porque Zaphyra había sido tan descuidada, estaba furioso, no le confiaría a Tea ni su alma, ella era peligrosa, y ahora sí temía por la vida del pequeño. Si no dejó que muriera en el ataque de esos hombres, no dejaría que estuviera en peligro por irresponsabilidad de la anciana.

Joey solo suspiró, despidiéndose de Zaphyra e intentando seguirle el paso a Yami. Ella solo se sentó, no entendía porque le tenían manía contra la chica. Era demasiado seria, pocas veces expresaba sus emociones, pero no era mala persona. Para ella claro. Para los demás, era sádica, una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra. Suspiró mientras terminaba sus oficios, esos chicos le sacarían canas verdes.

Tea había terminado de contarle su historia a Yugi, quien le vio con ojos llorosos. Pasó de un estado triste a uno eufórico, ya habían llegado al lago. De la nada, le abrazó, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo. Tea se le quedó viendo, sorprendida. No entendía que rayos pasaba con él.

—Pensé que estabas muerta, ¡me dijeron que ya no existías! –exclamó Yugi aún abrazándola

—No te entiendo, ¡¿Por qué me buscarías?! ¡Tú no me conoces! –estalló Tea asustada

—¿Acaso no me recuerdas? –Le vio a los ojos, llorando —¿No recuerdas quién soy?

Tea le vio detenidamente, para luego ver una chispa azul que se encendía tenuemente en los ojos de Yugi, luego regresaron a su tono natural. Sobresaltada, se apartó de él bruscamente. Yugi se sentó, secándose las lágrimas rápidamente. De la nada, cayó arrodillada, esbozando una sonrisa torcida, no lograba contener el cúmulo de emociones que se avecinaba en su interior.

—¡¿Master?! ¡Master! –gritó confundida

Yugi asintió levemente, tenía una corazonada con la lobuna, por ello había decidido hablarle, estaba consternado con su historia, no sabía que le había causado tantos problemas.

—¡Lo siento! –Yugi agachó la cabeza, angustiado –No sabía que te causaría problemas por haberte dado ese poder

—Espere Master, no es su culpa, sólo fueron las circunstancias –Tea intentó calmarle, se aproximó a él, abrazándolo con cariño –Me ha sorprendido con su presencia humana, es como un pequeño regalo a esta insignificante vida

—No digas insignificante vida, todos son valiosas para mi, en especial tú, fuiste la primera en nacer de mis manos –rió Yugi recordándole

Tea le agradeció en silencio, en eso vio como una gran bola de fuego se aproximaba hacia ellos desde el cielo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar a Yugi en sus brazos y saltar hacia atrás, pero la explosión los lanzó hacia el fondo del bosque que tenían atrás, todo comenzó a arder en llamas, alrededor del lago comenzaba a consumirse lentamente. Tea dejó a Yugi en el suelo, de un salto se elevó entre los árboles, tratando de ver el causante de semejante destrucción.

Yami y Joey habían visto como caía el ataque en esa zona, corrieron veloces hacia el lugar. Al apenas llegar, Yami comenzó a convocar agua en sus manos desde el lago, provocando una gran ola que fue desecha de un solo golpe con otra llamarada. Vieron hacia arriba, un chico de unos dieciocho años, de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules y ropas azules de mago, llevaba una guadaña enorme, estaba entrelazada con ramificaciones con forma de hueso en la parte de la cuchilla, esta emanaba un aura oscura. Bajó riéndose, pisando las flamas sin que le quemaran, dejándoles sorprendidos.

Tea había visto al chico, sorprendida. Bajó al suelo, viendo que Yugi había entrado en pánico. Le tomó entre sus brazos, comenzando a caminar, lejos del lugar. Sabía el porqué de su miedo, y la verdad, prefería apartarle.

—Ya me encontró, ya me encontró –repitió varias veces en susurros casi imperceptibles

—No se preocupe Master, veré como sacarlo de aquí –le contestó para tranquilizarlo

—Pero debemos salvar a las hadas, ellas están en peligro –dijo Yugi dejando de lado su pánico

—En todo caso, yo iré por ellas, puedo llamarlas, pero debo alejarlo de aquí tanto como pueda

—Déjame aquí, ve por ellas rápido, por favor, yo no me moveré de aquí –suplicó Yugi

Tea aceptó a regañadientes, le dejó entre dos árboles que tenían una frondosidad lo suficiente para cubrirle, luego partió hacia las llamas, esperaba encontrarlas con vida.

El joven se mofó de los lobunos, haciendo enojar a Yami. Joey le preguntó porque rayos estaba destruyendo el bosque.

—Yo destruyo mis dominios como lo desee, además, pronto todo será consumido –rió con sorna

—¿Tus dominios? Te crees el dueño del mundo, humano, cuando no eres nada –se burló Yami

El joven rió con malicia, para pasar a golpearlos de una sola estocada. Los dos se apartaron al instante en el que podían ser rebanados con su impresionante oz, Yami alzó sus manos y convocó una ventisca en forma de remolino, haciendo que cayera al suelo el joven de la oz. Joey de un momento a otro desapareció, para ponerse atrás de él y propinarle una serie de patadas rápidas, apareció de nuevo frente a él y lo lanzó al suelo agarrándolo del pelo y enterrándole la cara.

—¡No me subestimen! ¡Asquerosas criaturas! –el joven se levantó convocando fuego en esferas gigantes que lanzaba con fuerza

Yami apenas las lograba evitar, Joey fue golpeado con una, lanzándolo contra un árbol. Yami gritó su nombre, pero no pudo distraerse demasiado, este aprovechó la oportunidad y lo golpeó, Yami sujetó la oz y lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago, al tenerse así, concentró energía en su mano, sujetándole.

—¡Meteoran! –exclamó Yami

Una fuerza de impacto golpeó al joven directamente, Yami lo soltó. Este cayó al suelo, gravemente herido. Yami le colocó el pie en la cabeza, furioso. Cuando vio, varios lobunos llegaban como apoyo, la emperatriz ya había de haberse enterado.

El joven se levantó, sorprendiendo a Yami con la guardia baja, retrocediendo. El joven sangraba, pero logró elevar en un salto, flotando en el aire.

—Me vengaré lobuno, lo juro, ¡Desearás no haber nacido! –exclamó

De un momento a otro, desapareció. Corrió a socorrer a Joey, estaba inconsciente, pero sus heridas no eran de gravedad. Paso seguido, se los encargó a dos lobunos para luego ir en busca de Yugi y de Tea. Los demás lobunos se ocuparon de apagar las llamas que aún consumían ferozmente el bosque.

En el transcurso de la pelea, Tea había logrado encontrar a todas las hadas, estaban ocultas en el agujero de un conejo, les habló para que no le tuvieran miedo y todas se metieron en sus ropas, revisó el lugar rápidamente y corrió hacia donde se había quedado el pequeño. Lo encontró, las hadas volaron hacia él, Yugi las rodeó con sus brazos, ellas le narraban lo ocurrido. Tea tomó a Yugi en sus brazos, corrió hacia la casa de Zaphyra, tan rápido iba que nos se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con Yami, cosa que impactaron los tres, pero las haditas de la nada convocaron nubes que evitaron la caída de Tea y de Yugi, no la de Yami.

—¡¿Qué carajos?! –soltó Yami molesto

—¡no preguntes! –dijo Tea retomando su camino

—¡Espera!

—¡No molestes Arlentio!

—Yo me lo llevaré

—Está bajo mi responsabilidad –no se había detenido a hablarle, Yami le seguía

—¿Desde cuando te preocupas por un humano?

—¡Déjame en paz, cucharacha rastrera! –gritó Tea enojada, estaba preocupada por mantener al pequeño a salvo, y él no se la estaba haciendo fácil

Yugi le tocó la mejilla, preocupado. No quería decirle nada, ni quería ir con Yami. Solo quería estar con ella, le traía un poco de paz su persona. Yami se le quedó viendo, algo no estaba bien. Ella siempre se apartaba de todo, pero ahora protegía a un pequeño. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Discutieron en todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Zaphyra, le dejó en la cama, las haditas estaban escondidas en la ropa de Yugi, haciendo que luciera gordo. Tea lanzó a Yami afuera de la casa de Zaphyra, fastidiada, frustrada. Las emociones comenzaban a desbordarse de la peor manera. Yami era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Yugi dejó a las haditas en su cama, ellas se escondieron bajo las sábanas, riendo entre ellas. Zaphyra salió junto a él, viendo la pelea que ya había comenzado, los dos se lanzaban ataques feroces de puñetazos y patadas, deteniéndolas con fuerza. Los puños de Tea estaban encendidos en fuego, estaba harta de ese lobuno.

—¡Basta! –gritó Yugi desesperado, los dos le vieron incrédulos

—Deja de meterte en las vidas ajenas, Arlentio –habló Tea con un odio incontenible

—No te metas en lo que hago, bruja

Se iban a atacar de nuevo, pero unas raíces sujetaron a ambos, rodeando ambos cuerpos, exceptuando el cuello y la cabeza. Los dos se le quedaron viendo choqueados. Yugi había alzado su mano hacia el frente, respirando rápidamente.

—¡Dejen de pelear! –exclamó Yugi cayendo hincado –Por favor

Las raíces desaparecieron, ambos corriendo a estar al lado del pequeño. Yugi vio seriamente a Yami, el guardar el secreto estaba haciendo que peleara con todos, desuniéndolos y eso no quería. Si eso seguía así, podría hacer que todo se perdiera, los recuerdos comenzaron a torturarlo.

—Si tanto quieres saber, te lo diré –soltó Yugi viéndole fríamente –Porque ya estoy harto de provocar problemas

—Master, no –soltó Tea

—Yo soy el hijo de la madre naturaleza, la guardiana y señora de este mundo –Soltó Yugi viéndole con una mezcla de sentimientos que lo inundaron en ese momento

Yami contuvo la respiración ante tal declaración.

..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X

Hola a todos!

Yugi estaba ya harto de tanta intriga, Yami hostigando a cada minuto, el ataque del sujeto y el encuentro con una vieja amiga. Todo se vuelve un caos en este momento, ¿qué pasará ahora que se ha revelado el secreto? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Disculpen la demora, pero he estado con varias cosas, entre ellas dos mangas que estoy publicando mensualmente y es difícil coordinarme para acabar con todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero aquí traigo la continuación de esta extraña historia, que les dejará sorprendidos. Apenas acaba de comenzar.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han levantado el ánimo hasta los cielos, con ello pude terminar de escribir este capitulo y publicarlo. Espero que les guste y nos vemos pronto en el siguiente, esperando que no se le complique mucho la vida a nuestro querido Yugi, aunque Yami tiene mas secretos que revelar que el pequeño. Muaja XDDD

Hasta entonces, que la musa les acompañe siempre. Ya ne!


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Itadakimasu! –diálogo de los personajes

AU: Alternative Universe /Universo Alternativo

Espero que les guste. XD

Nota: La historia se ubica en el siglo XIV y XVI, Edad Media. No todo el contexto histórico de la edad media es tomada, solo en sí la época, por la falta de tecnología y otros datos relevantes para la historia.

_**Disclaimer: Yugioh! no me pertenece, (sino los hubiera hecho sufrir muaja.. jaja XD) sino que le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo utilizo los personajes para una linda historia.**_

"**Yami: El espíritu del bosque"**

**Capítulo V: "Tiempos de Amistad"**

—Yo soy el hijo de la madre naturaleza, la guardiana y señora de este mundo –Soltó Yugi viéndole con una mezcla de sentimientos que lo inundaron en ese momento

Yami contuvo la respiración ante tal declaración. Tea solo se mordió su labio, frustrada.

—¡¿Por qué te haces pasar por humano?! –soltó Yami de repente, haciendo saltar del susto a los presentes

—no me hago pasar por humano… ¡Soy humano! –exclamó Yugi enojado, los recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su mente

—pero ¿Por qué eres humano? –preguntó Zaphyra preocupada

—mi madre fue secuestrada, ella me envió aquí de emergencia, para que no me encontraran –habló sin ver a nadie, comenzó a recordar lo que pasó, narrándolo en voz alta

**Flash back**

"Siempre iba y venía con madre, cuando venía a la Tierra y cuidaba de todo. Al regresar a nuestro hogar, jugábamos y compartíamos todo junto a mi hermano. Pero conforme íbamos creciendo, mi hermano se volvía más oscuro, no sabía del porque de su odio hacia mi, cuando él poseía un mejor don que el mío. Ese día se presentó mientras jugábamos con las hadas, portaba la guadaña de la muerte, parecía desquiciado, mi madre trató de razonar con él, pero fue en vano. La atravesó con la guadaña, cortándole desde el hombro hasta el estómago, cuando le iba a dar el último golpe, alzó la guadaña pero fue detenido por el ataque de mis amigas, las hadas. Tomé a madre y escapamos al mundo humano, pero en el trayecto ella se volvía de cristal, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella me hizo nacer en este mundo, como un humano común. Hasta hace unos años, recuperé esos recuerdos.

Ella está en un lugar seguro, pero yo no puedo acceder a ella. Y ni siquiera sé si está viva.

**Fin del flash back**

Todos quedaron consternados con la historia de Yugi, quien sin darse cuenta, había empezado a llorar. Se secó las lágrimas, se paró y encaró a Yami.

—ese era mi secreto, ahora ¿Ya puedes estar en paz? –bramó Yugi

Yami le sonrió cínicamente, para luego poner una mano en su hombro.

—él ya te encontró ¿cierto? –soltó Yami viéndole detenidamente

Yugi entró en pánico al asentir lentamente, cerró sus ojos intentando recobrar su compostura. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Yami nada cínico, parecía preocupado.

—ahora menos que nunca, no huyas –soltó Yami, sorprendiendo a Yugi –es más, deberías de quedarte aquí, tu esencia se disuelve al estar con nosotros

—Pero de todas formas los pondré en peligro, no quiero que nadie resulte lastimado por mi culpa –Yugi agachó la mirada, Yami se la levantó con su mano

—Pero nosotros tenemos poderes y aliados, con los humanos sería difícil ayudarles, además ellos son más vulnerables a que mueran en un ataque –Yami habló serio

—Master, por favor escuche a esta escoria –Yami gruñó molesto, Tea se rascó la cabeza ignorándolo –es mejor si se queda aquí

Yugi se apartó de ambos, entrando a la cabaña. Zaphyra vio muy furiosa a Yami, luego se despidió de Tea y le pidió que llegara al día siguiente, acto seguido, cerró de un portazo. Yami rió nervioso, pero luego volteó a ver a Tea, quien lucía demasiado preocupada para ser ella.

—¿y tu porque le llamas maestro? –preguntó Yami

—eso no te incumbe, tonto –Tea caminó fuera del lugar, pensativa con todo lo que había escuchado

—mierda, ahora ¿Dónde dormiré? –soltó Yami rascándose la cabeza

Ya en la madrugada, Zaphyra se levantó a revisar al pequeño ya que lo había escuchado llorar, pero cuando se dirigió a su cama, vio que estaba dormido, llorando. Las haditas dormían todas en un cesto grande, ya que Zaphyra les había dicho que era lo mejor para que su "master" como ellas le llamaban, pudiera descansar.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, acariciando su cabello con cariño. Al poco tiempo, Yugi esbozó una tierna sonrisa, pronunciando a su madre en sueños. Ella sonrió y le besó en la frente, para dejarlo descansar y de paso, que ella también pudiera hacerlo. Estaba sorprendida de lo que había pasado, el pequeño siendo hijo de la madre naturaleza, ahora era un humano común y corriente, exceptuando que posee un poco de magia. Además, era amiga de la emperatriz, un fiel amo de las hadas, y su enemigo, su propia familia.

Se acostó suspirando, ya estaba vieja para ese tipo de problemas, realmente le terminarían de sacar las canas que aún no perdían completamente el color de su cabello. Esperaba que todo se solucionara, y hablaría con Tea y con la reina al respecto. Más ahora que el tonto de su nieto lo sabía, esperaba que madurara algún día, pero lo veía muy lejano.

Yami había llegado a la casa de Joey, esta se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, muy a su pesar fue a pedirle posada (es pedir un lugar donde dormir), Joey le dejó pasar y los dos platicaron de lo sucedido, al final este rompió a reír de la desgracia de Yami.

—No puedo creer que Zaphyra te echara de nuevo –siguió riéndose mientras se agarraba el estómago

—deja eso para después –soltó Yami enojado –lo que más me preocupa ahora es el pequeño

—¿Te sientes miserable por haberlo obligado a contarte su secreto? –preguntó

—No te mato solo porque siempre me das posada –dijo gruñendo, haciéndole reír

—Vamos amigo, te conozco, sé que tienes esos sentimientos de culpa muy poderosos, le agradezco al cielo que tengas "Conciencia" –hizo énfasis en la última palabra

—Más que culpa, preocupación –comentó molesto –El hermano ya apareció

—¿Dónde? –se levantó sorprendido

—Calma, fue el idiota que te noqueó –comenzó a molestarlo

—No estaba listo y me distraje –se excusó –pero ¡Ese idiota quería matar a su propio hermano!

Joey comenzó a lanzar una serie de insultos que solo hicieron reír a Yami. Estaba enojado, más que enojado, furioso. Habían atacado al pequeño y todo por quedarse con el poder.

—Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué quiere matarle? Yugi dijo que su hermano tenía un mejor don que el suyo

—Entonces no es cuestión de poder –Joey se sentó de nuevo ante la interrogante de Yami –Si el pequeño es débil y ya acabó con la madre naturaleza, entonces ¿Qué quiere?

—Aquí hay más de lo que nos imaginamos, y debemos descubrirlo antes de que logre matarlo

—Lo sé, viejo –suspiró recostándose –Pero está molesto contigo, y la única que podría saber lo que está pasando son la emperatriz y Tea

—Difícil que consigamos información de parte de ellas, sería más fácil tirarse al precipicio

—Eres un exagerado –rió Joey

Platicaron hasta muy tarde, tratando de desvelar el gran misterio que representaba el pequeño y todo lo que le rodeaba por el momento. Cada vez que sentían que avanzaban, descubrían más cosas que no permitían que armaran el misterio, y lo peor, un enemigo poderoso había hecho acto de presencia y eso complicaba las cosas. Esperaba que la vida para todos no se tornara peligrosa y mortal, sino que Dios los amparara.

Tea no había dormido en toda la noche, estaba preocupada por lo que había escuchado. No entendía como el hermano noble de su Master se había vuelto casi un demonio. Ese era el término que buscaba, para el ser que cometió la atrocidad de matar a su propia madre, y de hecho era la madre de todos. ¿Por qué deseaba el poder del mundo cuando simplemente lo iba a destruir?

Suspiró mientras esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza. Saltó entre cada árbol con gran agilidad. Se había acostumbrado a la vida lobuna con facilidad, gracias a la emperatriz que le había dado una oportunidad de volver a vivir con dignidad. Su pasado era algo que no quería recordar, pero a la vez no quería olvidar, y más él día que fue creada por su Master.

Recordaba que había nacido envuelta en pétalos y nubes de colores, siendo una niña. Cuando vio la sonrisa de su Master, sintió electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, levantándola del nido en donde se encontraba. Recordó que la abrazó y le dio su nombre, luego sopló sobre ella, diciéndole que le daba un poder maravilloso, y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese poder, solo que hiciera lo mejor para ella misma y para los demás. Esa confianza hizo que la luz se mantuviera en su corazón, pero cuando la dejó en la tierra con su raza, todo cambió.

Se palpó las mejillas, tratando de centrarse en lo que tenía presente. No quería recordar lo demás, ahora solo le importaba su master y bastaba con saber que estaría cerca de la persona que la creó con cariño. Llegó a la casa de Zaphyra al amanecer, ya que tenía que cumplir con el encargo de ese día. Entró animada, olvidando su máscara de seriedad que siempre la caracterizó en ese lugar.

Zaphyra y Yugi estaban ambos limpiando y ordenando todo en la cabaña, las haditas ordenaban las camas del otro cuarto, doblando las sábanas entre todas. Parecía un pequeño ejército. Tea solo rió al verlas luchar con las sábanas. Yugi apenas la vio, corrió a abrazarla efusivamente, riendo mientras pronunciaba los buenos días.

—Pensé que lo encontraría dormido, Master –rió Tea al ver el puchero de su pequeño

—No estaba tan cansado como creías

—¿Él es tu maestro? –preguntó Zaphyra interpretando lo de "Master"

—Mi creador –asintió Tea contenta

—Me alegra verlos contentos, pero hoy hay trabajo que hacer –bromeó Zaphyra, no quería arruinar la atmósfera de paz que rodeaba a la joven Tea

Yugi corrió hacia el otro cuarto a ayudar a las hadas, quienes terminaban de ordenar. Luego cuando sintieron, ya se habían puesto a jugar entre todos. Zaphyra y Tea solo rieron al unisonó.

—Es increíble como cambiaste de la noche a la mañana, Tea

Tea intentó encontrar una excusa, tartamudeando incoherencias. Al final optó por suspirar, pidiéndole que no dijera a nadie sobre lo que había visto. En eso, llegó Joey con Yami, Zaphyra le volteó la cara a su propio nieto, provocando la risa de Joey.

—¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño? –fue lo primero que preguntó Joey

Zaphyra solo le señaló hacia el cuarto, donde la puerta estaba abierta, dando a ver que jugaba a las atrapadas con las haditas. Joey se fue a saludarlo, mientras que Yami se quedó en la puerta, pidiendo disculpas a la anciana.

—A mi no me tienes que dar disculpas, sino al pequeño Yugi –masculló molesta

—Vale, pero no te molestes conmigo, abuela –dijo Yami suspirando

—Señora Zaphyra, ¿Puedo ir con Joey y las haditas a ver el resto del incendio? –dijo Yugi saliendo del cuarto con los demás

Yugi hizo un puchero e ignoró a Yami, quien se molestó. Luego los dos se miraron como si pudieran matarse con la mirada. Zaphyra levantó una ceja, molesta.

—Irán todos, Tea ¿puedes quedarte aquí y ayudarme? –Zaphyra le vio seria, la aludida pensó que lo más probable era que quisiera hablarle de algún asuntillo

—Pero irá con él, y no me fio –Tea señaló a Yami, quien rezongó indignado

—¡Yo no quiero ir con él! –soltó Yugi con su típico puchero

—O van tranquilos y en paz, o los haré ir tomándose mi purgante –dijo señalando una olla con un líquido viscoso, casi púrpura

Todos tragaron en seco, despidiéndose. Salieron de la casa, hacia el bosque. Yugi iba platicando con todas las haditas, quienes unas volaban a su alrededor y otras sentadas en su cabeza y hombros. Riendo como campanitas, y hablando con silbidos armoniosos. Yugi reía y les contestaba del mismo modo.

—oye pequeño –dijo Joey animado —¿Por qué quieres ir al bosque donde ocurrió lo de ayer?

—Quiero ver si no sufrió mucho daño los árboles, siento que ellos están adoloridos –comentó Yugi preocupado

—¿puedes percibirlos desde esta distancia?

—Claro, ya que toda la naturaleza está conectada entre sí –comentó –Además, sus espíritus no estarán contentos después de lo que pasó

Las haditas asintieron divertidas, mientras seguían platicando entre sí. Joey le preguntó a que se refería. Yugi iba a contestar pero vio que Yami se le quedaba viendo indeciso, luego este volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, comenzando a fastidiar un poco más al pequeño. Pronto llegaron al claro donde les habían atacado la noche anterior, todo se miraba quemado. Yugi comenzó a recorrer el lugar mientras las haditas sobrevolaban todo, revisando el daño de su hogar. Joey caminó con las hadas mientras veía como ellas iban acudiendo a cada planta u árbol calcinado, y ellas no se sentían incómodas con su presencia. De hecho, algunas estaban en sus hombros.

Yami suspiró decidido. Tomó a Yugi y lo arrastró consigo hasta el extremo del bosque, mientras que este gritaba molesto. Ya estando a una buena distancia, lo aventó al suelo, Yugi se sentó a gritarle, pero quedó paralizado cuando Yami se agachó hasta su altura, viéndole directamente a los ojos, sin emoción alguna, como si quisiera ver su interior.

Yugi tragó saliva, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareado, sus ojos perdieron brillo, ladeó su cabeza viendo a la nada. Los ojos de Yami brillaron como si llevara una pequeña flama carmesí en su pupilas, luego nada. Se acomodó frente a él, sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas. Puso una mano en el hombro del pequeño y cerró los ojos. Al instante, sintió como todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que una luz apareció dejando ver un gigantesco jardín marchito. Este comenzó a caminar mientras el paisaje desolador se movía con un viento extraño. Veía todo muerto, flores secas, hojas y árboles sin vida. Pero vio algo particular en el centro de todo. Había una especie de plaza que en medio tenía una estatua de cristal, de una mujer muy bella, de cabellos largo y vestido largo. Tenía una mirada dulce.

Viéndola, se dio cuenta de que había un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años, igual a Yugi, solo que con una coleta que sujetaba todo su cabello, exceptuando sus mechones amarillos, en el cabello llevaba un broche en forma de ala. Veía triste hacia la estatua, alargaba entre ratos su manita hacia ella, pero luego se arrepentía y volvía a la misma posición. Yami solo se limitó a observarle, quería entender del porque la emperatriz le había pedido el favor de ayudarle, él no era participe de ese tipo de peticiones, negarse podía, pero podría traerle problemas, además le daba la autoridad de meterse con todo al respecto del pequeño.

Mientras estaba con sus cavilaciones, el escenario cambió. Puso atención, ya que se mostraba el escenario oscuro, no había jardín, nada. La misma dama ahora no de cristal, de cabellos negros y rubios rizados, largos que ondeaban con una brisa inexistente. Llevaba un manto blanco al estilo griego, con broches dorados que realzaban su belleza. Iba caminando, riendo de las palabras del pequeño Yugi, quien le tomaba la mano con cariño. Lo sorprendente era que seguía siendo un niño de cuatro años, parecía que era un punto atrás en sus recuerdos, donde la madre naturaleza y él aún estaban juntos, donde vivían felices.

La escena siguió siendo la misma, agregando que lo acompañaban adolescentes con trajes de guerrero, en su mayoría mujeres. Llevaban alas de hadas, largas con diseños de ramificaciones, y una espada en su cinto. Platicaban y cargaban al pequeño mientras jugaban con él, la madre naturaleza sonreía febrilmente. De repente, el mismo joven que los había atacado en el bosque se hacía presente en el recuerdo, junto con esa oz que emitía un aura aún más oscura de lo que recordaba. El pequeño se acercó a él, corriendo sin prever el peligro, a tiempo el joven lanzó un golpe contra él, haciéndole un corte desde el hombro hasta el estómago. El niño gritó, la madre Naturaleza corrió hacia el pequeño que yacía en un charco de sangre. Las hadas, según suponía Yami ya que no tenía forma de llamarlas en ese momento, se lanzaron en un contra ataque contra el joven, que sin lugar a dudas, era el hermano de Yugi. La madre naturaleza lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras que con su magia comenzaba a cerrar su herida, pero de repente, fue atravesada con la misma oz que había herido al pequeño. Cerró sus ojos mientras comenzaba a volverse de cristal. Lanzó con su mano una enorme esfera púrpura que tragó al hermano sin tregua, haciéndole gritar hasta desfallecer y desaparecerlo del lugar. Las jóvenes hadas estaban ya en torno a ellos, ella solo pidió que cuidaran y acompañaran al pequeño al mundo humano.

Yami veía la escena algo sorprendido, no era lo mismo que les había narrado Yugi. No entendía porque el pequeño insistía en seguir ocultando las cosas, y encima cambiándolas de una manera poco ortodoxa. Realmente estaba harto del pequeño y sus tonterías, lo pondría en su lugar. Regresó su vista hacia el recuerdo, vio como una pequeña esfera de luz envolvía el cuerpo del pequeño, la madre naturaleza se veía abatida mientras su cuerpo seguía volviéndose cristal.

—Sé que estarás solo, pero recuerda que tienes una gran familia que aún no conoces, así que confía en ellos y….

Su voz era acompasada y tranquila, quería protegerle con aquellos que eran su fuerza. Pero ya no pudo escuchar el resto del mensaje. La esfera salió volando junto con otras hadas, quedando solo dos en el lugar. La madre naturaleza se paró y sonrió en el instante que era completamente de cristal. Las hadas desaparecieron junto con ella. Los recuerdos habían terminado.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada furiosa del pequeño Yugi, quien se levantó solo para intentar golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que fue en vano gracias a que este reaccionó a tiempo y le agarró las manos, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna palabra que lo detuviera.

—¡¿No te bastó con lo que te dije?! ¡Tenías que meterte en mi mente! –exclamó furioso

—Era la única forma de entender que estaba pasando –soltó Yami sin remordimientos –Estoy harto de tus mentiras y secretos, solo hemos estado intentando ayudarte

—¡Tú solo velas por tus propios intereses! ¡No me vengas con tus palabras vacías!

—Sophy tenía razón –soltó Yami mencionando a la emperatriz sin respeto alguno, ganando la atención del pequeño –Eres como un niño que le han quitado su juguete, ni le importa lo que les pase a los demás con tal de tener lo que quiere

Yugi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ofendido, intentó atacarlo, pero fue inútil. Se limitó a volverle a gritar.

—¡No voy a meter a mi familia en una desgracia mayor! ¡No voy a verlos morir solo por un problema entre hermanos!

—¡¿Problema entre hermanos?! –bufó casi riendo —¡Eso es asesinato, niño! ¡Ya lastimó a tu madre y aún sigues con eso! Me das lástima, no vales el tiempo de la emperatriz

Lo soltó y se paró, viéndole seriamente. Seguía sin entender el propósito de la emperatriz, lo que había hecho era más bien iniciar otro problema con el pequeño, y lo peor, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. El pequeño bajó su cabeza mientras empuñaba sus manos contra el suelo.

—Quiero terminar con todo –susurró el pequeño sin levantarse –Quiero acabar con él

Un simple deseo, acabar con el que provocó su infortunio. Yami suspiró mientras intentaba cavilar correctamente sus pensamientos.

—Si buscas venganza, entonces mejor tírate del acantilado más alto, así ya no das problemas

Yugi se le quedó viendo asustado, pero luego se levantó para empezar a caminar hacia atrás.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión

A Yami se le saltó la venita al oírle.

—¡Me voy a meter en donde se me de la puta gana! –lo tomó del brazo antes de que escapara, estaba iracundo —¡Tu presencia ya puso en peligro a todos! ¡Y de todas formas todos ya estaban malditos desde que tu hermano atacó este lugar! ¡¿Y todavía te atreves a decirme que no es de mi incumbencia?!

—¡Déjame en paz!

Yami no supo si le había pegado una cachetada o un puñetazo, solo vio que ya le había pegado al pequeño con toda su furia. Este solo atinó a llorar, mientras le miraba de una manera extraña, parecía que había una tormenta de sentimientos arremolinándose en su corazón. Este vio que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La mejilla del pequeño estaba colorada por el golpe.

—Él mató a mi familia humana, los quemó estando vivos –susurró mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con intensidad –No quiero volver a ver morir a nadie por mi culpa

¿Culpa? Entonces, era eso. Yami tragó saliva al recordar lo que había hablado con la emperatriz la noche anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

—¿no cree que es demasiado tarde para ponerme a trabajar? –soltó Yami molesto en casa de Joey

—vengo por un favor –pasó y cerró la puerta –Quiero que ayudes a mi pequeño Yugi

—¿al mocoso? —recibió un coscorrón de parte de la emperatriz –Vale, tranquila

—Yo no he podido hacerle cambiar de opinión, y quiero que tú intervengas

—Si quiere que lo mate, por mi mejor

—No colmes mi paciencia, Arlentio

—No me pida imposibles, emperatriz

—Eres un maldito para decir la verdad, y eso es lo que no puedo hacer con él –mencionó la emperatriz mientras veía la casa de Joey –Sé que lograrás que confíe en ti

—Mi señora, con todo respeto no creo que sea buena idea, además ¿Por qué confiaría en mi?

—Porque los dos han perdido parte de sus corazones en batallas injustas –soltó viéndole directamente –A él ya no le queda nada, según le entendí

—¿No le queda nada? ¿Y su madre?

—Ella no está viva Arlentio, todo aquel que es tocado con la oz de la muerte perece, no importa si son inmortales o no

—No lo haré

—Sé que lo harás, confío en ti

_**Fin del flash back**_

—"bruja" –pensó Yami casi maldiciendo a la emperatriz, le fastidiaba cumplir este tipo de peticiones, pero más que por ella, por él lo estaba haciendo, ¿o por el pequeño?

—ya puedes contarles a todos mi oscuro pasado si te da la gana –masculló

—¿Por qué lo haría? No estoy aquí para hacer tu vida miserable, sino para ayudarte y no me grites porque tengo ganas aun de golpearte –Yugi cerró la boca –Aquí te has ganado el aprecio de mi abuela, de Joey y de la estúpida de Tea, sin contar que eres amigo de la emperatriz, agregando tus hadas –comentó haciendo un recuento mental –Y ellos se preocupan por ti, asi que la mejor forma de corresponderles es aceptando nuestra ayuda, y si es tanta tu culpa, pues simplemente hazte fuerte para proteger a todos, pero no sigas huyendo que entristeces y le faltas el respeto a todos

Yugi no dijo nada. Meditó las palabras del lobuno. ¿Sería cierto?

—En todo caso ¿Por qué tú me prestarías tu fuerza para derrotar a mi hermano?

—Porque atacó a mi amigo, a mi territorio y es algo que no puedo tolerar –soltó molesto recordando la batalla anterior –le patearé el trasero a ese infeliz, y todavía presumía que tenía poder, como no, idiota que se metió en donde no debía

Yugi rió con lo que había dicho, Yami solo le vio desconcertado. Casi le gritó del porque se estaba riendo.

—Eres gracioso al hablar –yami lo agarró del cuello y le empezó a frotar la cabeza fingiendo enojo —¡No para! ¡Era broma! –decía entre risas

Yami le soltó viéndole de reojo. Yugi se inclinó hacia delante, agradeciéndole. Yami solo le empujó y le llevó de regreso con Joey y las haditas, quienes ya habían terminado de revisar la parte que había sido quemada.

Entre los arbustos, estaba Sophy, Zaphyra y Tea, sorprendidas.

—Es un bastardo, pero lo hizo bien –masculló Tea

—me alegra tener un nieto tan cabeza hueca de buen corazón –bromeó Zaphyra

Sophy solo rió ante los comentarios, pero no dijo nada. Solo estaba feliz de ver que su pequeño ya estaba en buenas manos, aún cuando le había mentido a Yami para que fuera a hablar con él. La madre de Yugi estaba viva, y ella sabía donde estaba, pero era mejor dejarla ahí hasta que encontrara una forma de sacarla de esa prisión de cristal. Hasta entonces, entre todos, como familia, lo cuidarían como uno más de la manada.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

¡Y quien pensó que mataría a la madre de Yugi? Jejejejeje claro que no, esta viva, pero sorprendentemente Sophy si sabe en donde se encuentra pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Y que une a Yami y a Yugi con sus pasados? ¿Y el hermano de este volverá a atacar? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capítulo, donde descubriremos un poco más acerca de este misterioso lugar.

Hola a todos, perdón por el retraso pero tenia parciales, estaba en búsqueda de trabajo (aun sigo) y sigo desempleada, haciendo cosplays por dinero (cosa que me va bien) y dibujando por dinero, ajajaja en fin, esta pequeña escritora se disculpa pero ya está el capitulo salido del horno. Con buenas interrogantes, pero verán que todo se irá revelando poco a poco. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz.

Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta la otra.


End file.
